


Trespassing

by xantissa



Series: Bleeding Skies [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He never expected Zack to kiss quite like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassing

The thing he could remember the most was always the sensation of the cold metal door behind his back, the hand that rested just inches from his cheek and the warmth of a surprisingly gentle hand resting lightly on his hip, keeping him in place better than any bonds ever would. 

All he could see was Zack and his warm eyes focused on him with unexpected emotion. All he could smell was Zack’s favorite cologne, Zack’s smell and the mako that was such a big part of both the people he found so attractive. He wondered if the smell of mako enhanced men would forever be imprinted on his memory as something attractive, desirable. 

“Zack.” He whispered confused, even though he knew what was happening. It was something they had been heading towards for all this time.

“Shh…” Zack shushed him, pressing even closer, caging Cloud gently between the door and his own body, letting him feel, shamelessly, just how aroused Zack really was.

There were so many questions the blond wanted to ask, so many doubts. It was a first for him, that kind of situation, making him feel afraid, lost.

Zack moved the hand that rested on the door to Cloud’s neck, warm fingers resting on the sensitive skin: patient and unthreatening. Whatever he feared, however uncomfortable he was, Cloud could never be afraid of Zack.

Without words, his friend recognized the silent surrender and smiled, his eyes warming up even more. The fingers resting on Clouds neck moved, caressing and making the blond shiver. 

“It’s okay.” Zack murmured quietly as he leaned closer, making their noses brush each other playfully, making Cloud chuckle despite his nervousness.

When their lips finally met it was a slow, innocent type of kiss at first, giving Cloud time to get used to the contact. As usual, the dark haired soldier was sensitive to what his friends needed, what they wanted. Really, Zack was the world’s biggest mother hen. When Zack pressed closed, deepening the kiss, making it quite clear just how sexy and desirable he found Cloud, the blond stopped hesitating. He knew what was happening, he wanted it, so it was only stupid to act coy now. He opened his mouth eagerly under his friend’s insistence. He let his arms curl around Zack, sliding them up that strong, muscled back as Zack did his best to conquer his mouth. He never expected Zack to kiss quite like this, all heat and desire, sensuality and power. Somehow, he always expected Zack to be the lighthearted one.

The soft, wet sound of their kiss and the rasp of cloth on flesh was almost deafening in the silence of the room. It felt unexpectedly hot to touch that trained flesh, to feel how Zack’s muscles shifted under the thin cotton as he moved to press even more of himself into Cloud. Such power, such strength, such stunning virility and above all love. Zack truly didn’t need to say it, the affection obvious in all those things he did, in the way he touched Cloud. He made no secret of his desire, letting Cloud feel just how hard he was, yet he also left the blond a clear way out. All he needed to do was to push Zack way. 

Like that would ever happen.

He wanted Zack. Always did. Wanted him near, wanted to be like him, wanted everything that connected him to that bright, powerful force that was Zack Fair, Soldier First Class.

So when Zack pushed one of his thighs between Cloud’s legs, the blond only shifted, letting Zack do as he pleased. He moaned when dark haired man made him ride that hard thigh, rub his own aching cock over the shifting muscle.

Later, what he remembered the most was the scent probably. Heavy, fresh, musky scent of male arousal as Zack rubbed him and kissed him into an easy release, pressing him into the metal door as if he weighted nothing.

Years later, he could still remember how it felt to have the surprisingly stiff hair yield under his hand as he twined his fingers in that hedgehog that Zack called hair. He would always blush at the memory of that kiss, the soft sounds of enjoyment Zack made when Cloud finally got over himself and used one of his hands to cup Zack’s straining erection.

It was hot, it was scary and exhilarating. It was the first time Cloud did something like this.

It would probably go further if it wasn’t for the sudden shrill of Zack’s PHS. It was an outrageous rock song and it was reserved only for Zack’s commanding officer.

Sephiroth.

It was a shock, to be reminded so forcefully of how things really were in reality.

“Sephiroth and I, we have been lovers for a long time already.”

Those words would also stay in Cloud’s memory forever. It was after all, a moment when his half realized dreams were shot down, all at once.

Both men he was in love with, were already with each other.

He pushed Zack away suddenly, horrified at himself. Just what the hell was he doing? In a single moment he was betraying both of them.

Throwing him concerned looks, Zack answered the phone, unable to ignore his CO.

“Yes?”

Using that moment as a distraction, Cloud bolted from the room, mortified. He made Zack cheat on Sephiroth. How in the world was he supposed to look either of them in face again?

The End  
18.09.2009


End file.
